Impatience
by Abbadon-Abandon
Summary: After a long day of investigating, Light's feeling ignored. L has a solution.


A loud sigh emanated from the corner of the room. L's eyes half-swiveled, a bemused smile stretching his face. That was the third time that night Light had made a noise like that. L had been counting. Still, this one had seemed louder than the others…

A small frown marred L's face, and he glanced over at Light. They had been working for nearly all day, and the task force had long since retired to their rooms.Their work had turned up nothing, same as the past few days, with much of their time spent staring into their monitors with little found. Despite this, L had driven both Light and himself to the last minute in their work. With so much at stake, they couldn't afford to lag behind in the investigation. But as Light again shifted in his chair, a small pout plumping his lips, L knew he had to deal with this. Not that he minded, particularly.

"Light-kun? Is something the matter?" His boyfriend had a bad habit of not voicing his needs.

"I'm fine, Ryuuzaki." Light's fingers slammed onto the keyboard harder than usual. L huffed, the hairs in front of his face rising slightly before settling. The evasive behaviour had been expected, but still infuriated him nonetheless. L just wanted to help.

"It's getting late, isn't it?"

"How observant." A small smirk twitched L's lip as he mused on the seeming impossibility of Light's voice escaping his lips when they were so tightly pressed together.

"And, if I recall correctly, and I always do, you haven't eaten yet?" A half-formed plan sprang to mind. Had Watari left the… yes, he had, if L recalled correctly.

"You know I haven't eaten since this afternoon." Light was glaring at him. Ah, yes, he may have made them work through dinner… He couldn't change that fact now…

L rose, tugging on the chain for Light to follow.

"Hey! What th-"

"You'll see." A full blown smile teased L's lips. Light rolled his eyes, but didn't resist.

The kitchen was clean, fluorescent light illuminating the harsh room. The firm slap! of L's bare feet against the chilled floor filled the room. A small frown turned his face at the iciness, but he shrugged it off. He doubted he'd be there long.

Bustling over to the fridge, he pulled the steel-gray door wide open, shielding the contents from Light's view.

A disgruntled snort came from behind him. L didn't need to cast a glance back to imagine the (adorable) look of impatience Light would be wearing.

"Patience is a virtue, Light-kun."

"So is humility."

"I don't see how that correlates."

A beat of silence passed. Then: "World's greatest detective my-"

"No need to get snippy, Kitten." Smirking, he scanned the pristine shelves,eyes alighting on a small container. He tugged it out, cupping it in one hand while shutting the fridge door with the other. When he turned around, he saw Light's face burning bright red. He quirked an eyebrow; calling Light "kitten" usually took Light a long time to recover his pride from, but this much time…

"Is Light-kun frustrated?" L dodged Light's fist just in time.

"Screw you." Light hissed, face still flushed.

"Hmm, tempting. But I have something better in mind." Without another word, L sauntered over to the cutlery, pulling out a fork from the drying rack. He turned it over in his hand, checking for imperfections. It would do, he supposed.

Light still stood, somewhat stunned, off to his side.

Plopping himself into one of the high-backed chairs nearest to Light, L placed the fork and the box on the table. With the crook of a finger, he beckoned his boyfriend closer.

"What?" Light tried to feign disinterest .L could still catch the small glow in his eyes. A strange feeling, akin to moths, fluttered in his stomach at the sight of it.

"Oh, you'll see in a moment."

Light stepped closer, now little more than an arm's length away.

With one swift movement, L wrapped his arms around Light and hoisted him onto his lap.

"Hey!" Light squeaked.

L grunted as Light's elbow jammed into his side.

"Ryuuzaki! What the hell do you think you're-"

"Shh…" L ran a placating hand down Light's arm, fingers toying with the feathery hairs. His chin rested on Light's head, holding him close as Light squirmed just like an angry, overgrown kitten. L's kitten.

After a few moments, Light stilled, a piercing glare still leveled at L from burning amber eyes.

"I have a surprise for you, you know. Watari fetched it for me, while you were busy talking to your father. I know I haven't been the most… attentive boyfriend, especially over the past few days. Well, months really. But tonight I want to make it up to you." With one hand still wrapped around Light, he reached for the package and fork. The cover came off easily, and he scooped up a sizeable piece with the fork, bringing it close to Light's mouth.

"Open up, Light-kun." A finger tugged at a loose strand of tawny hair. Huffily, Light turned to face the hand.

"Cake, Ryuuzaki? You know I don't like sweets…"

"Just try it. I'm sure you'll find this to your satisfaction."

Light sniffed, head tilting up disdainfully like a cat, but he still allowed L to feed him the rather generous portion of caramel cake. A small moan left Light as his eyes flipped shut in pure bliss, mouth closing on and completely cleaning the fork. L chuckled as Light's eyes popped open, his cheeks, a slight pink from his earlier embarrassment, now back to a delectable strawberry.

"Enjoy it?" L's thumb drifted to wipe away a stray trail of icing. Light just nodded.

The next bite was smaller than the first, and Light leveled a playful glare at L when he offered to stop.

"Don't be greedy, Light-kun." L tutted, bopping the fork gently against Light's nose. Flinching back minutely, Light hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Now now, kitten, be nice." The soft murmur left his lips as he fed another, this time larger, bite of cake to Light. A noise close to a purr slipped from his mouth as he ate.

It had been a small cake, and Light ate all of it with little trouble. In fact, as Light's head lazily reclined against L's chest, he could see his eyes half-hungrily scanning the empty box for more. With a small yawn, Light's back arched and his limbs spread to push against L's chest. A bright pink tongue swiped once across plush lips before he snuggled closer into L's chest.

"So…" the question hung in the air.

"Bed, for now."

"For now?" A small hint of hopefulness, hid rather well, tinted Light's tone.

"Well, we have all of tomorrow, don't we? I think a break in the case is well in order"

A small glow lit Light's eyes. "Yeah, I guess we do."


End file.
